


Promise

by xbloodlinesx



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Stalker, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: He was the reason for his blood, lust, and tears, the beautiful smile on his face as he devoured him with his eyes as he watched him from afar.
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Lee Heeseung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Promise

Heeseung watches as Jake walks home from school, slowly walking behind him as he turns into an alleyway. Heeseung ran and tackled Jake, pushing him against a building wall.

Heeseung smirks as he stares at a terrified Jake. "W-what do you want?" Heeseung pushed Jake against the wall again, making the younger boy stumble as he makes eye contact with him. "I want you." Heeseung whispers in Jake's ear, he shivers at his words as the boy closed his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Heeseung asks as Jake nods. He felt his knees go weak as Heeseung presses a kiss to his lips. His crush was kissing him, it was so amazing.

"We'll be together forever." Heeseung whispers as he presses his lips to Jake's neck. Jake opens his eyes at Heeseung's words. This beautiful boy was finally his, he thought as he intertwined his fingers with Jake's.


End file.
